Minako Kotobuki
is a Japanese Voice Actress, a singer, and an actress who voiced Minami Sagami from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. Besides working as one of the OreGairu voice actresses, she's also a member of a Japanese Music Group named "Sphere" and she is also an actress. Besides all that, she's also done voice acting several anime characters throughout her career. She is known for voicing Mitsuko Kongou from Toaru Kagaku no Railgun and Toaru Majutsu no Index II, Karina Lyle from Tiger & Bunny and Tsumugi Kotobuki from K-On! Voice Role ; 2006 * Red Garden (anime voice-over debut) - Student C, Grace A ; 2007 * Kamichama Karin - Kirika (5 years old) ; 2008 * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki - Hijiri Yamaguchi * Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Kanae Kitamura ; 2009 * Hatsukoi Limited - Rika Dobashi * K-On! - Tsumugi Kotobuki * Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto - Kanon Miyamori * A Certain Scientific Railgun - Mitsuko Kongou * Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō - Kaho Sakazaki * Hell Girl: Triangle - Kaname Shimura * Sora no Manimani - Emiri, Youko Matoba, Hachiman, Sayaka Akiyama * Birdy the Mighty: Decode 02 - Kanae Kitamura, Mirun * Heaven's Lost Property - Tsukino Hououin * Guin Saga - Alumina ; 2010 * Asobi ni iku yo! - Chaika * Chu-Bra!! - Yako Jingūji * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls - Sen Tokugawa * K-On!! - Tsumugi Kotobuki * Otome Youkai Zakuro - Daidai * Mayoi Neko Overrun! - Young Takumi * Lilpri - Tenko Okamoto * Ōkami-san and Her Seven Companions - Chuutarou Nezumi * A Certain Magical Index II - Mitsuko Kongou * Demon King Daimao - Arnoul * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Naia Knolles (Kiefer's sister) * Yumeiro Patissiere - Dominic ; 2011 * A Channel - Yūko Nishi * Coicent (OVA) - Toto * Guilty Crown - Kanon Kusama * Dog Days - Vert Far Breton * Manyū Hiken-chō - Chifusa Manyū * Ro-Kyu-Bu! - Natsuhi Takenaka * Softenni - Misaki Shidou * Tiger & Bunny - Karina Lyle/Blue Rose * Hanasaku Iroha - Eri Mizuno * Tamayura: Hitotose - Chihiro Miyoshi * Beelzebub - Yolda, Kaoru Umemiya * Wandering Son - Kobayashi * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere - Gin Tachibana * Un-Go - Sayo Izawa ; 2012 * Natsuiro Kiseki: Natsumi Aizawa * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE - Fram Nara * Medaka Box - Nekomi Nabeshima * Medaka Box Abnormal - Nekomi Nabeshima * Dog Days` - Vert Far Breton * Aikatsu! - Mizuki Kanzaki * Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone - Jeanne d'Arc * Hyouka - Henmi * Tari Tari - Youko Mizuno * Sukitte Ii na yo - Megumi Kitagawa * Sket Dance - Akina * Queen's Blade Rebellion - Izumi * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II - Gin Tachibana, Matsu * Pokémon: Black & White - Stella ; 2013 * Dokidoki! PreCure - Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Bride - Sen Tokugawa * A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Mitsuko Kongou * My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU - Minami Sagami * Valvrave the Liberator - Takahi Ninomiya * Tamayura: More Aggressive - Chihiro Miyoshi * Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS - Natsuhi Takenaka * Yuushibu - Herself ; 2014 * Go! Go! 575 - Yuzu Yosano * Saki: Zenkoku-hen - Kyōko Suehara * Sekai Seifuku: Bōryaku no Zvezda - Miki Shirasagi/White Egret * Baby Steps - Natsu Takasaki * Pokémon: XY - Ellie * Majin Bone - Tomoko Ryūjin * Gundam Reconguista in G - Noredo Nug * Robot Girls Z - Imaichi Moenai Ko (Girl lacking in moe) * Girl Friend Beta - Saya Kagurazaka * Terra Formars - Rosa (Adolf's ex-wife) ; 2015 * Baby Steps Season 2 - Natsu Takasaki * Dog Days`` - Vert Far Breton * Hibike! Euphonium - Asuka Tanaka * Punchline - Ito Hikiotani * The Seven Deadly Sins - Vivian * Your Lie in April - Izumi * Tokyo Ghoul √A - Ukina Category:Voice actress Category:Cast